1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a coreless electric machine apparatus, a moving body, a robot and a manufacturing method of the coreless electric machine apparatus.
2. Related Art
A slotless motor is known in which a space factor of a coil (electromagnetic coil) is improved by sandwiching plural air core coils between insulative film-like sheets (see, for example, JP-A-2001-231204).
However, in the related art method, a space remains in a portion corresponding to the core of the electromagnetic coil, and further improvement of the space factor is not sufficiently considered.